gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roose Bolton
: "You're in no place to insist on anything. I would have hoped you'd learned your lesson about overplaying your... position." : ―Roose Bolton to Jaime Lannister Lord''' Roose Bolton''' is the lord of the Dreadfort and a former bannerman of house Stark. He is a vampire lord and possesses extreme powers such as Drain Life, Vampire's Seduction, and Conjuration. During the War of the Five Kings, Roose serves King in the North Robb Stark as one of his top generals. However, they disagree quite often due to various tactical and political differences. He later betrays and murders Robb at the Red Wedding after allying with House Frey and House Lannister when the war turns against them. Roose is appointed the new Warden of the North by King Joffrey Baratheon on Tywin Lannister's orders as a reward for killing Robb and ending the feud. Biography Background Born to lord Uriel Bolton IV, young Roose Bolton was a quiet, calm, and intimidating child. It was said that he never once had cried. His favorite food, the only food he would eat, was red meat. The meat had to be barely cooked, and still soaked with blood. Eventually, the young Bolton child changed in a way most would dare not speak of. One day, on a solemn morning, House Bolton's local stableboy who served as Roose's full time babysitter was found dead - mutilated, and gutted, with his eyes and intestines folded neatly to the side of his corpse. His blood had been completely drained, and his liver and kidneys were nowhere to be found. Roose was found with two bite marks in his neck, and was still alive. He was taken to the maester, who deemed him perfectly unharmed. The Dreadfort had been attacked by a powerful vampire late into the night, and Roose Bolton was now carrying the blood of a vampire lord. Although he was now a vampire himself, Roose learned to stifle his urges and cravings for blood, killing his enemies and storing their blood in large glass containers for when hunger struck. As he got older, his powers became more intense, and he became much more dangerous. Eventually, his father died and he became the new lord of house Bolton, taking the Dreadfort and making it stronger. Season 1 Roose Bolton is staying at the Crossroads Inn when Tyrion Lannister arrives. He stands in support of house Tully, when Catelyn asks for his pledge. Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel begin assuring the various Tully and Stark bannermen within the inn that she is both a Tully and a Stark, and declares Tyrion a traitor, whom attempted to murder her already critically wounded son and endanger her family. She and all the supporting lords and soldiers swiftly place Tyrion under arrest. Roose accompanies Catelyn and Rodrik's party to the Vale of Arryn and listens to Tyrion promising a staunch reward to any man who helps him. Along the way they are attacked by hill tribesmen along with other savages, and Roose holds his own in the skirmish, killing multiple opponents. Both Rodrik and Catelyn believe he is a skilled swordsman. Once arriving at the Eyrie, Roose comments on the structure's sheer size. He goes alongside the rest of the party into the Eyrie, to witness Tyrion's trial. Tyrion is locked inside a sky cell. He stays until the combat trial, where Tyrion employs Bronn to battle Ser Vargis Egen. When Vardis was defeated, Roose was impressed with Bronn's prowess. He departs alongside Catelyn and the rest of the men after Tyrion is released from custody. Season 2 Category:Male Category:Lords Category:Wardens Category:House Bolton Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Undead Category:Alive Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Knights Category:Swordsman Category:Vampires